


In Which TJ Plays Pretend.

by jamespotterstardis



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamespotterstardis/pseuds/jamespotterstardis
Summary: TJ and Cyrus attempt to study but are interrupted by TJ's little sister.





	In Which TJ Plays Pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I'm back. So this is my first fic of this month, if I keep this up I could have 12 new fics at the end of the year! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Mathematics was TJ Kippen's least favourite school subject. It was made slightly more bearable when Cyrus Goodman, his very handsome crush and best friend, was tutoring him. He hated having to have extra tuition but he so enjoyed spending more time with Cyrus, having him in his home, them inches away with their heads so close to one another, he just wished they could something else but Cyrus was hellbent on trying to help raise his grade. He appreciated it, _of course he did_ ,but surely they could have one little break and ..

"Would Princess Tiana like to join our tea party?" Came his little sister's voice from the living room and TJ froze. Maybe she wasn't loud enough for Cyrus to hear?

"Who is Princess Tiana?" The brown haired boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No one, Underdog." TJ quickly answered. Maybe if he focused on math, Cyrus would drop it. "Let's just finish this equation. So this number - "

"Princess Tiana!" Emily interrupted a little louder as TJ winced.

" - has to add to this number - " He continued, tapping the worksheet in front of him.

"Please." He could practically see his sister's bottom lip out and her puppy dog eyes.

" - and then multiply by this number to get the results?" TJ nervously asked. Maybe if he continued to talk math, Cyrus would return his focus on the questions.

"Pretty please?" His sister begged. He would not cave. He would not cave. He would not cave. But it was so difficult to ignore the pleading in her tone.

"You've got it TJ, I knew you would." Cyrus congratulated, shifting his gaze from the door leading to the living room, to TJ.

"With a lot of help from you." The basketball player said with gratitude. He hadn't brought up the Princess Tiana debacle! "Now how about question 5?"

"Sure. but after you answer one of my questions." Cyrus agreed. It had to be about math or school, TJ was hoping for any topic bar the Emily and Tiana one.

"Princess Tiana, Ray needs you!" Emily loudly said.

"Shoot underdog." TJ said with fax bravado. Please don't mention Tiana. Please don't mention Tiana. Please don't mention -

"Who is Princess Tiana?" Cyrus asked innocently. TJ visibly sighed and put his head on the table. "Obviously I know she's a Disney princess, but why is your sister calling for her?"

"You're not going to let this go are you?" The basketball player mumbled.

"Nope." Cyrus answered, popping the 'p' and TJ sighed, this time in defeat. 

"Fine." TJ replied reluctantly in a tone that suggested he'd rather talk about anything else. Lifting his head up, he met the other boys' gaze."One word of this and I'll never give you another chocolate chocolate chip muffin." He added as seriously as he could with his sister repeating the princess name in the background.

"Done." Was Cyrus answer. He was as serious as TJ, though there was laughter in his eyes.

"Ray really, really needs you! The shadow man is back!"

"It's me, I'm Princess Tiana." TJ confessed slowly. "It's Emily's favourite movie and my name begins with a 'T'. Mum's working a lot, and the less said about our father is best, so it's up to me to be invited to Emily's tea parties as what ever character she wants me to be. So there you have it, that's the embarrassing reason why she occasionally calls me Tiana." He finished, shrugging his shoulders 

"I think is adorable." Cyrus admitted with a smile, TJ responding with a similar one.

"You think so?" He hopefully asked.

"I do, yes. Most guys wouldn't give their little sister the time of day but you aren't most guys." Cyrus proclaimed, his smile sincere and his eyes full of admiration. 

"My sister means the world to me and," TJ paused hoping to have judged the moment correctly, "I really would like to kiss you."

"Way to change the subject but, I'd like to kiss you too." Cyrus admitted, his cheeks reddending.

TJ smirked as he leaned forward across the table and quoted one of Tiana's lines, with the gesture. "Just one kiss?"

Cyrus laughed, giving his best impression of Prince Naveen, he quoted the characters next line. "Unless you beg for more."

"Dork." The taller of the two whispered, though not unkindly, slowly leaning forward to close the space between them.

"I'm your dork, though." Cyrus replied, also whispering, linking his fingers with the other boy. Their lips were a hairsbreadth away, one slight movement from either of them would result in the two teens kissing, when ..

" **PRINCESS TIANA, PLEASE!** " Emily shouted, causing the boys to jump and bump heads.

"Good timing Emily." Grumbled TJ, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead slightly, while Cyrus laughed. The basketball player tried to glare at the member of the GHC, only for him to laugh more. This wasn't the little laughs TJ was used to seeing but great belly laughs that had the other boy crying with laughter. Every so often he would reinact the scene, each more elaborate than the last, and by the fifth time TJ had tears in his eyes from laughing.

After several seconds of laughter, of which every time they caught one another's eyes it would set them off again, they had both calmed down. 

With his sister having stopped yelling for him, though from experience it wouldn't last, TJ leaned forward and touched Cyrus' forehead with his own. The boys shared a smile.

"Let's go play pretend with your sister and then we can do _math_ later." Cyrus spoke, breaking the silence first. TJ opened his mouth to complain about more math, only to instantly close it. Was it him or did Cyrus put a little extra emphasis on the word 'math'? Judging by the silly smile on the other boys face, it was intentional. With that one simple sentence he was putting his sister first which made TJ's heart feel fluttery and strange. 

"Good idea, Underdog." He nodded, sporting a mischevious smile of what was yet to come. Turning towards the door, he raised his voice. "I'm coming Emily but is it okay if I bring someone?"

"Another princess?" Emily squealed in excitement which had TJ smiling because his sister was happy. "Yes, yes yes!"

Rising from his chair, he turned towards Cyrus, gave a bow then offered the other boy his arm, "What do you say, underdog, would you accompany me to the tea party?" 

"I'd be honoured, princess Tiana." Cyrus accepted, bowing back and linking arms with TJ.

"That name is to be used by Emily only, you may call me your boyfriend though." TJ said only realising how forward that sounded and quickly backtracked, his cheeks reddending. "That's if you want to."

"I'd be honoured, boyfriend."


End file.
